


Can't Help Falling in Love

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Wise men say, only fools rush in





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Can't Help Falling in Love - DARK" by Tommee Profitt ft. Brooke, just a short little thing I wrote in between crying over all of the fic fests I'm in  
The song should be listened to as you're reading, it's kind of a mood

It was easy to notice the exact moment when Baekhyun woke up - especially when being so incredibly attuned to him, having gazed at him for so long now.

Stirring, Baekhyun moved to stretch his legs out, the arm not bent beneath his head reaching out across the mattress. Searching for something - something no longer there.

As soon as Baekhyun noticed this too, he slowly pushed himself up into a seated position, propped up by his hand against the bed, the thin sheet covering him sliding down to expose more and more of his naked body as he looked around. Trying to locate what he was missing.

Turning his head towards the foot of the bed, his mussed hair like a gloria around his head, narrowly opened eyes drooping with sleep found what they were looking for, widening just a tiny bit more as he tilted his head, realizing he was being watched, wondering why most likely. But no answers would be given, were  _ unable _ to be given at the moment, which Baekhyun seemed to understand, judging from the way his lips just barely curled up.

Always so elegant, he slowly slid out of the bed, sheet slipping away like water cascading down his skin, but he did not care about his state of undress. He for sure had nothing to be shy about; built so solidly, broad shoulders and wide chest tapering down only to flare across his hips once more, continuing down to spectacular thighs. He was strong, and there was no doubt about it, the sharp relief of his muscles further enforcing this truth.

Stalking forwards, because there was no other way to describe the slow but oh so very intent-filled way he was moving, fully focused on his target, it did not take Baekhyun long to cross the wooden floor. But with each and every step the other took, Chanyeol felt his heart speed up even more, the thrumming of his blood loud in his ear, the thumping of his pulse in the veins stretching across his throat so forceful he was absolutely sure it was visible like a tremor against his skin.

"What are you doing over here, my little love?" Baekhyun asked, finally breaking the silence permeating the room with his husky - now sleep-rasped - voice, the sound of it dragging down Chanyeol's back.

Intoxicating. Infuriating. That was what he was, standing so proud in all of his unclad glory in front of Chanyeol, unabashed and brazen. And Chanyeol could not help but feel as if  _ he _ was the nude one, uncovered in front of Baekhyun, his very heart and soul bared for the other to glimpse into, soak in whatever he could find inside.

Chanyeol hoped he would drown in it, just as he himself was drowning in the pitch black twin wells he was currently staring into.

He knew that he was foolish. Beyond foolish. Fools rush in where angels fear to tread, and  _ oh _ how quickly Chanyeol had rushed into sin. But he could not bring himself to regret a single thing, and maybe that was the most foolish part of it all.

"It's late, come back to bed. Allow me to distract you from whatever subject has overtaken your pretty mind."

Blinking, Chanyeol found himself staring at the hand outstretched towards him, slender, long fingers looking so fragile, even though he knew they were anything but. The things Chanyeol had seen those hands do… Had felt them do. No, they were far from how delicate they looked, appearance so very deceiving as they asked him to make a decision.

As if there was another choice apart from reaching out, accepting.  _ Foolish. _

Chanyeol could not help but think, as he allowed Baekhyun to take his hand, that he was simultaneously allowing Baekhyun to take his life, his everything.

But Chanyeol just could not help but fall in love, over and over again, with the magnificent being claiming him his.

**Author's Note:**

> Might stay as a drabble, might evolve into something more in the future, we'll have to see, but for now I have five fests to focus on!


End file.
